eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Events
While crafting, there are non standard "events" that popup for you to counter with your tradeskill arts. These are very special and VERY rare Common info * There are no special events for the Alternate-Art (Cross-Discipline) skills. * These events use the regular crafting icons, but display a unique name. To counter (activate) them, use an Art with the same icon. * These events have a audible indicator when they have happened, countered or not. It’s a drum roll, or “the rumbling noise of the ward spell being cast.” * These events have a visual effect much like the ward particle effect when they have happened, countered or not. On failure it is a red particle effect. See the individual events below for success effect colors. Events Insight *Name based on the 20+ profession that uses the skillset you are using during that craft (regardless of the level). ie, if your making a L9 furniture craft, furniture=sculpting=carpenter=carpenter's insight ** Sculpting -> Carpenter's ** Artistry -> Provisioner's ** Fletching -> Woodworker's ** Metalworking -> Weaponsmith's ** Metal Shaping -> Armorer's ** Tailoring -> Tailor's ** Chemistry -> Alchemist's ** Artificing -> Jeweler's ** Scribing -> Sage's * Countering this event gives +150 progress and +150 durability to the item you’re making. It also gives you an 8-minute buff that increases your crafting technique by 25. * Benefit: This is very useful for crafters preparing for a tricky combine. For example, you may warm up by creating some components that trigger a Technique Buff, so that your final product will take advantage of this handy skill bonus. * Failing to counter this event gives +150 progress and +150 durability to the item you’re making. * Successfully countering this event will result in a purple particle effect followed by a ward-like effect for the duration of the buff. Flawless *naming based on the craft also **ie, for provisioner: "Flawless Seasoning" *Countering this event will cause the item you’re currently making to instantly become pristine by adding +1000 progress and +1000 durability. It also causes no components to be consumed in the production of the item. **Benefit: Think of this as being like a critical hit for tradeskillers. An instant pristine item! And you were so efficient you have enough supplies to make another! **Failing to counter this event gives +350 progress and +350 durability to the item you’re making. *Successfully counting this event will result in a green particle effect. Favor of Innovation * This ultra rare is based off the skillset you are using on the current recipe (NOT station) see insight for list) *Countering this event will cause the item you’re currently making to instantly become pristine by adding +1000 progress and +1000 durability. **Benefit: Think of this event as the gods of Innovation bestowing favor upon you for your skill and ingenuity. Not only do you get a pristine item, but a valuable harvested component as well! **Failing to counter this event gives +500 progress and +500 durability to the item you’re making. *It also provides the crafter a rare harvested item appropriate to their level range and profession. **Alchemist: Loam **Sage: Precious Metal **Carpenter: Wood **Provisioner: Root **Armorer: Ore **Tailor: Pelt **Weaponsmith: Ore **Jeweler: Precious Gem **Woodworker: Wood *Successfully countering this event will result in a rainbow-colored particle effect. *''Note from Frizznik, former Tradeskill Developer, who introduced these events: ‘When I tell you that this event is ultra rare, I am not kidding. If two people, one harvesting, and one back to back tradeskilling, were in a race to get the ebon cluster? The harvester would win.’ (What Frizznik failed to say in that statement is the harvester would win over 1000times. Holiday Favors Certain holidays have crafting events particular to them. The rare Frostfell Favor event does not grant a harvested item but a house item particular to the holiday, such as candles, sacks of coal or snowdrifts. Category:Tradeskilling